


You complete(ly destroy) me

by susieS



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-21 00:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1531292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/susieS/pseuds/susieS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And Aiden still remembers so vividly how she tried so desperately to look for him when he had gone missing. Everyone was looking, of course, it was the Sheriff's son that had gone missing after all. But she looked the hardest. And the determination that burned in her eyes, burned Aiden's heart into ash. She would do anything to find the silly boy with hazel eyes.</p>
<p>Or stydia through Aiden's eyes</p>
            </blockquote>





	You complete(ly destroy) me

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this fic is basically season 3 stydia through Aiden's point of view. Hope you guys like and enjoy!

Aiden hadn’t meant to fall for her. He really hadn’t. But she had lured him in like a moth to a flame and he really liked her bright, warm light. And that’s why it hurt him so much to see her with _him_.

It was all very subtle. It was just the little things. Like how _he_ seemed to always be around when she was. And how she didn’t seem to mind. How they always stood close to each other, touching. How she would, seemingly unwittingly, slip her delicate hand into _his_ calloused one. How she couldn’t come see him right now because she was doing research with _him._ How they always solved everything together. How they were each others emotional tethers. _Emotional tether._ The words taste like poison on his tongue as Aiden spat them out, venom seeping through his speech.

The two seemed to gravitate towards each other. Aiden pretended like he didn’t notice when their gazes would meet for a stolen moment. And linger. 

But _he_ was just some kid. Some spastic, weird, clingy kid, who didn’t know how to take no for an answer. How can she even tolerate his presence? How did _he_ become such a big part of her life? Of her. When? How could _he_ have possibly wormed his way into her carefully guarded heart, when Aiden had never even gotten a peek inside. She was _guarded._ She didn’t let just anyone in. She had never really, truly let Aiden in. But she let _him_ in. She let him _in._

Of course he didn’t know the history. He had simply appeared into her life and expected so much from her. Only now did Aiden realize she had a history, a story before him and his story. Maybe _he_ was a big part of her history. Maybe _he_ would be a even bigger part of her future. Aiden knew nothing about her, when he thought of it. He knew what made her scream of pleasure and of terror. But that’s about as far as his knowledge of her extended. Slowly, understanding dawning on him too late, he realized he wants to know everything about her. Every small detail, every flaw and every perfection. He wants to dive into her world, get lost in it.And Aiden understands this only now, only too late. 

_He,_ on the other hand, had always been there for he. Even Aiden had acknowledged his annoying presence every once in a while. And now when he thought about it, he was always there for her. When her tears would fall down, heavy, rolling down her cheeks, forming endless puddles on the cold ground, _he_ was there to wipe them. Her tears seemed to be endless, but it seemed that so was _his_ supply of tissues.

And Aiden had thought that she couldn’t possibly tolerate _him_ , much rather actually enjoy his presence. He isn’t actually sure when it happened. When she started genuinely caring for him. It probably had something to do with _him_ being possessed, and what not.

Yes, her worry for _him_ was visible. Aiden was just too blind to see. And ever since the nogitsune came traipsing into Beacon Hills, leaving chaos in its wake, Lydia’s well concealed feelings for the lanky boy had become quite obvious to Aiden. 

She was on edge constantly, agitated and annoyed at Aiden if he tried to get close to her. And then they had saved that creature of a kitsune and her attitude had changed yet again. She didn’t want to see Aiden. Or be with him. Cause he was one of the bad guys, according to her. Maybe he was. She wanted to be with the good guys, because she herself was pure like an angel. She wanted someone good. Someone good for her. Someone who did good things. Aiden wasn’t that. He could never be that. He couldn’t change who he was, morph himself into someone unrecognizable just for her. Maybe she didn’t mean as much to him as he had thought. But she wanted good, and Aiden wasn’t that. 

But _he_ screamed good. _He_ was righteous, loving, caring, nurturing. _He_ was everything that Lydia secretly craved for. _He_ was everything she needed. Because when she was broken, _he_ was always here to pick up every last piece of her.

But Aiden still tries. Because Aiden realizes now that he loves her, at least in some way. When it had been hard for him, for her, they were there for each other. Not necessarily emotionally, but physically at least. And in that time, it was all the two had needed. But now when he wanted more, when he needed more, she was no longer there. She had moved on to something better.

And Aiden still remembers so vividly how she tried so desperately to look for _him_ when _he_ had gone missing. Everyone was looking, of course, it was the Sheriff’s son that had gone missing after all. But she looked the hardest. And the determination that burned in her eyes, burned Aiden’s heart into ash. She would do anything to find the silly boy with hazel eyes.

And she had been utterly devastated when she hadn’t. She didn’t find the Sheriff’s son. She wasn’t the one to find him. Aiden saw the tears that rimmed her tired eyes as they scoured the dusty, empty basement of a cursed place. Aiden had wanted to hug her, to hold her. But she pulled away, distancing herself. Because she had failed the silly boy with hazel eyes.

So she pulled away from Aiden. Because now she was lost, when _he_ was lost.

The nogitsune continued on reigning terror on the small town. And everyone is lost, no one knowing what to do. She always knows what to do. She’s smart, no, she’s a genius. She always has the answer to even the toughest of problems. But this she can’t possibly fix. This is one puzzle that maybe even Lydia Martin can not solve.

And Aiden wants to leave. Because if she can’t solve this, he is pretty sure no one can. He wants to leave, to take her with him and run away. And keep running. Until they’re safe. But Derek says that she would never run and hide. And Aiden asks is it because of _him. Because of Stiles?_ Because he’s no idiot, he sees their connection and right now she could easily stay just because of _him_.

But they choose to fight, to persevere. Because that’s all they can do at this point really. That’s what the good guys do, they fight, even when all hope is lost. That’s what _he_ would do. That’s what she would do. So Aiden does it too. He fights. But there are so many Onis, they can’t possible make it through this. There is too much darkness.

And now Aiden is dying. But he thinks it’s okay. Because he’s going to die helping. He will die helping the good guys win. Does that make him a good guy? He really hopes it does.

And it’s okay. Because just when he is going to let go, he sees her in _his_ embrace and he knows it’s okay. She is safe with _him,_ she is loved. Aiden’s untimely demise is going to hurt her, he knows this. But she will eventually heal, move on. And right now Aiden really wishes that _he_ will be there to help her. Of course he will.

And it’s okay because Aiden loves her. And he is going to die a good guy. And she is with the one she loves. 

It’s okay. It really is.

 


End file.
